Spirited Away: Chihiro's Return
by Uchiha no Kaori
Summary: Eight years have passed since Chihiro had been to the bathhouse and had met all of her friends. But now she's stumbled back into the spirit world. Tough choices and familiar journeys and new adventures are sure to ensue. Chihiro x Haku pairing! R&R! - Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF THIS ANIME! I DO HOWEVER OWN A COPY OF THE DVD!**

* * *

><p>"Just go back the way you came, you'll be fine. But you have to promise not to look back, not until you've passed through the tunnel."<p>

"What about you? What'll you do?"

"Don't worry. I'll go back and have a talk with Yubaba. I'll tell her I'm going to quit being her apprentice." Haku turned to Chihiro then. Her hand still within his. "I'm fine. I got my name back."

"Will we meet again sometime?"

"Sure we will."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now go, and don't look back," he says to her. Lifting her hand to turn her towards the sea of grass that eagerly awaited her with the wind. To lead her back to her parents. Chihiro began to go down the steps and when her hand was no longer within his own, a strange empty feeling took deep inside of Haku then as his hand slowly lowered to his side. This girl...the one he had remembered since she was young...the one he had even come to be in love with...He was letting her go. Back to the human world where she belonged. Safely. He stood there for moments later. Watching her run till her precious figure was no longer within his sight. That was when he turned and made haste back to the bathe house.

Chihiro nearly slipped down the hill as she ran. Careful to place her footing. She stops at hearing her name. _"Chihiro!"_ It was her mother. Gasping, she looked up breathlessly. "Where have you been? Hurry up!" Her mother called to her. Chihiro knew she wasn't just dreaming this or seeing things. Her mother was real again. Human again. And so was her dad. Both were standing there glad to see her safe. Taking a deep breath, she ran down the rest of the way and rushed to them both.

"Mom, dad!"

"You shouldn't run off like that, honey." Spoke her mother.

"You could get in big trouble." Spoke her father then.

"Are you guys sure you're all right?" They didn't seem to hear her question.

"Let's go. I don't wanna miss the movers," her mother said as Chihiro stood there watching them. Blinking once, she began to turn her head to look back but caught herself. Blinking again, she looked back to her parents just as her dad called, "Chihiro, hurry up." She had already begun running after them. Again she clung to her mother's arm.

"Everybody watch their step."

"Chihiro, don't cling to me like that, you'll make me trip." Those same familiar words...They walked through that darkness and when they got to the other side, Chihiro let her mom go as her parents talked about something that had happened to the car. Chihiro was too busy looking back behind her. She had kept her promise now. Would he keep his? Her mom called for her and she turned and took off to the car. Getting inside, she picked up her bouquet of flowers and held them while her dad turned them around and drove off.

"A new home and a new school? It is kinda scary..."

"I think I can handle it..." Chihiro said with a big grin then. After all...she had just been dealing with far worse. Or so she was sure.

_This would be the last time Chihiro would see the abandoned theme park in a long while, for every time she went looking for it again, it never appeared to her. After all...one can't find something that doesn't want to be found unless your not looking for it.  
><em>


	2. Chapter 1: Finding My Way Back

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF THIS ANIME! I DO HOWEVER OWN A COPY OF THE DVD!****

* * *

><p>Eight years later, Chihiro is now eighteen. A beautifully grown young woman. Getting ready to finish her fourth year of high school. Her senior year. Her last year. Ever since that day five fateful years ago, Chihiro had taken a habit to drawing. And there was one thing she always drew. She had pictures all over her bedroom wall of him. Her Haku. Silver scaled body. Teal mane down his body. Those familiar earthly green colored eyes of his...There were other pictures of course. Pictures of a thirteen year old boy with short black hair, earthly green eyes and the traditional male Japanese outfit he wore with wooden sandals.<p>

Sighing, Chihiro pushed her sketch pad off of her lap and got up from her bed. Walking over to her window, she would open it and close her eyes as a gust of wind rushed in. It rustled within her hair but none of it escaped to her face thanks to the special pinkish/purple hair tie she used. The same one Zeniba had given her because No-Face, Boh, and Yu-bird had made it for her. Threads woven together by her friends. Meant to protect her. Turning from her window, Chihiro had begun to walk towards her bed again when she paused. She thought she had heard the shudders of her window rustling against the wind. And within that wind had been a familiar growl of sorts. "Haku?" She asked softly as she turned back around and rushed to her window. Looking outside it and around the home. Nothing. "Must be hearing things..." She muttered. Turning away again, yet the sound came once more. She couldn't be hearing things.

Taking off downstairs, swiping her house keys from her dresser, Chihiro left a note to her mom and dad that she would be out on a walk and would be home later. Leaving her little blue house, locking the door behind her, she began to let her feet lead her down the familiar road she had taken whenever she went looking for the abandoned theme park. She wondered if it would show to her now. Somehow she doubted that it would but still...the hope of ever seeing Haku again was there. And it was stronger than ever.

It was a long walk, but Chihiro would finally reach the abandoned theme park. Surprised it was here, Chihiro just wondered if she was always taking a wrong turn at some point and getting lost. Shrugging, she would let the wind pull her through the familiar tunnel. The train's whistle echoing around her like a much welcomed tune. It made her smile as she came out on the other side. The familiar grassy sea greeting her. Walking the familiar path, passing through the waves of grass and wind, and passing over the planned river, she came to the steps that she knew would lead her into the theme park. Chihiro took all the right turns. Her mind not thinking yet her feet leading her.

The sound of rushing water was soon greeting her ears as the tall clock came into sight. Chihiro turned to her right and saw the bathe house still standing there in all it's glory across the bridge. _"You have to hold your breath when we cross the bridge. Even the tiniest breath will break the spell, and then everyone will see you."_ Haku's words rang inside her head with the flashed memory. _"Take deep breath...hold it."_ Chihiro stepped onto the bridge and began her cross when she heard the train. Looking over the right side, she would see it. "The train..." Turning, she hurried over to the left side of the bridge and glanced down. Watching the train was it moved out into the distance. "It's probably almost dark...and they'll be lighting the lamps soon..." She told herself as she looked to the bathe house. It's boilers were on. She could tell from the black smoke that was escaping through one of the smoke stacks. "Kamaji has lit the boilers...I wonder if Haku is inside." Willing to take the chance, Chihiro had begun her approach towards the building when a familiar voice spoke out to her. But this voice...it sounded...older.

"Chihiro?"


	3. Chapter 2: Remembering Sen

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER'S IN THIS ANIME! I DO HOWEVER OWN A COPY OF THE DVD!**

* * *

><p>"Chihiro?" Eyes wide with surprise and joy and disbelief, she slowly turned around and faced him. He was older. Her age now. His hair was still in the same cut and his eyes were still that gorgeous green of his.<p>

"Haku..." Chihiro's eyes widened in wonderful surprise. It was him, though he wasn't dressed in the onsen clothing she had last seen him in. No. This time he wore a traditional Hakama that had light blue pants and a white haori with a dragon that was the spiting image of him wrapped around the front and back of him. "Haku!" Chihiro ran to him and hugged him tightly. "It's you, it's really you!" She said as she felt his arms wrap around her then.

"Chihiro..." He still sounded in disbelief of it all but at this moment he could care less. She was here. In front of him. After so long. "Kami if this is a dream then I do wish to wake."

"You're not dreaming, Haku. I'm here, I'm real!" Chihiro pulled back just enough to look at him face to face. As if still not believing her, Haku placed his hand on her cheek and beneath his hand he felt heat. She was blushing. And if she was blushing, she had to be real. Right?

"Chihiro!" He hugged her to him again and breathed in her scent. "But how? How did you get back here?"

"You have to be lost in order to find what doesn't want to be found, ne?" Chihiro winked as she pulled out of his arms.

It had been a saying she had once heard and for the past few years in her search to find the bathe house, only to come up unsuccessful about it. It had made her sad but now she was starting to believe it. When Chihiro had left for her walk, she hadn't really thought about searching for the bathe house or the tunnel. Chihiro had just wanted some time to think. She was on her last year of high school and had a lot of stress and pressure on her. In school, she had joined the swim team. Especially after having been to the spirit world. She had felt more connected to the spirit world when she was in the water for some reason. _Perhaps it's because Haku is a river spirit and water just reminds me of him._ She thought to herself. "You were...lost?" Haku asked her suddenly. Pulling Chihiro from her thoughts.

"Hm? Iie...But I was out on a walk. I was out thinking and trying to relieve a lot of stress when I found the tunnel again." Chihiro gasped then and looked behind her. "Gah! I forgot about the time difference between the two worlds! Oh, my parents are gonna freak when I'm not back!"

"Chihiro, calm down. I'll take care of it..."

"Nani?" She looked back to Haku who smiled warmly at her.

"I'll take care of it, okay?"

"Hai." She gave a small nod. Unsure of how he would take care of it. But she trusted him. _Always have, always will._ She thought to herself smiling. Again lost in her thoughts until Haku had spoken and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Chihiro...Lin and Kamaji have missed you. Care to come visit Kamaji with me?"

"Really?" Chihiro's eyes lit up then and seeing this made Haku smile even more as he nodded his head.

"Hai." Haku offered her his hand and she took it.

"Lead the way!"

When they got to the back stairs down to the boiler room, Chihiro hesitated for a moment. Haku noticed and looked at her confused. "Chihiro?"

"Hm? Oh...A-Ano...one of the last times I took these stairs, I slipped and fell. Well...almost fell. I ended up running all the down screaming..." She said as she laughed and blushed at the memory. _How embarrassing..._She thought to herself. Haku chuckled and offered out his hand again.

"I wont let anything happen to you..." Again Chihiro took his hand. She knew he was right. She knew he would protect her. He always did when he was here. As they took the stairs carefully and one at a time, Chihiro remembered something.

"Haku?"

"Hai?"

"I thought you left this place now that you had your name back..."

"I did. I come back to visit Lin and Kamaji and Boh and even Zane-"

"Obaa-sama?"

"Hai," he said with a laugh. It made Chihiro smile to hear him laugh. It even made her smile to see him smile.

They finally got down the stairs and came to the boiler room door. It surprised Chihiro when she began to feel nervous about going in. Would Kamaji remember her? Would Lin remember her? "Ready to go in?" Haku asked her after he had let go of her hand. It was almost starting to become annoying how he was just able to tell when something was wrong with her. Taking a deep breath, Chihiro smiled and nodded her.

"Hai..." Haku squeezed her shoulder lightly before letting it go and opening the door. Letting her go in first.

"Don't worry. They'll remember you. Everyone here will remember you..."

"They will?"

"Hai."

"Why?"

"Chihiro...you have no idea of the impact you made on people and their lives here. Even after leaving." Chihiro blinked startled by this but nodded and looked ahead towards the boiler room.

"Well...here it goes," she said as she began to move forward towards the boiler room and Kamaji. And all the little soot balls that would be working by now.


	4. Chapter 3: Kamaji and Lin

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER'S IN THIS ANIME! I DO HOWEVER OWN A COPY OF THE DVD!**

* * *

><p>"Chihiro...you have no idea of the impact you made on people and their lives here. Even after leaving." Chihiro blinked startled by this but nodded and looked ahead towards the boiler room.<p>

"Well...here it goes," she said as she began to move forward towards the boiler room and Kamaji. And all the little soot balls that would be working by now. At first no one noticed her and Haku's approach. it was a little nerve racking to Chihiro to but it was also a 'blessing' sorta speak. It gave her some time to re-find her courage again. _This kinda reminds me when I first came here...I was just as scared and nervous._ She thought with a soft smile before she glanced to Haku then looked back to Kamaji. "A-Ano...sumimasen, Kamaji-san..." She said. Hoping she had been loud enough to be heard. Kamaji didn't seem to hear her. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "Kamaji-sama!" The sootballs heard her then. As did Kamaji.

"Eh?" He stopped what he was doing and the sootballs looked towards her. It didn't take them even a second to remember her. They knew Chihiro and had registered as Sen right away. They all dropped their pieces of coal and came towards her as she stepped down off the flooring.

They were all chirping and squeaking and gathering around her. Chihiro smiled at them all and knelt down to lightly rub her fingertips over them. Her eyes drifting up to look at Kamaji. "Sen?" He asked her. Sounding just as unsure as Haku had been moments before.

"Hai..." Chihiro got up to her feet as Kamaji climbed down from his station and hugged her.

"It's good to see you again, Sen. Lin and I were beginning to wonder when we would see you again."

"You were?" She asked him curiously. Hugging him back while shooting a questioning look towards Haku, who was slightly blushing now. It was cute and her eyes softened on him.

"Yes. Haku talks about you a lot when he's hear."

"I do not!" Haku said quickly. Clearly trying to defend himself from the oncoming embarrassment. Chihiro giggled as she let go of Kamaji. _He's cute when he's blushing. And it's even cuter when he's trying to keep himself from getting embarrassed._ She thought as she heard movement behind the little wooden door then.

For a moment Chihiro tensed. She wasn't sure if it would be Lin or not. As an instinct, she moved close to Haku and clung to his arm as the door opened. "Chow time! Geesh, are you two arguing again?" Lin asked. Chihiro was so grateful to hear her voice! Whereas normally Lin would be having only one bowl of food and the candy for the sootballs, she had three bowls and the candy. _She'll be shocked to find she should have brought a fourth..._Chihiro said as her stomach growled. Wrapping an arm around her stomach, Chihiro gasped softly. She was starting to fade!

"Haku!" She said quietly but with alarm. Though he looked to her right away, and though she thought he had been the only one to hear her, Lin and Kamaji looked over as well at his reaction.

"Ohmygosh, Sen? Oi...Dragon boy...what's wrong with Sen?" Lin asked with worry but the tone of her, 'If-you-hurt-her-so-help-me-kami' tone of voice.

"She's fading. She's not had any of our food yet..."

"I'm not gonna turn into a pig am I?" Chihiro asked. Suddenly fearful of what would become of her.

"Iie..." Haku reassured her softly. Breaking from Chihiro's side, he took his bowl of food from Lin and used his chopsticks to pick up some of his rice. "Say, 'awe'," he said. Chihiro wanted to giggle but she was so fearful of fading and vanishing that she quickly opened her mouth and began to eat the offered rice until she was no longer see through. "There. All better. See?" Haku held up his hand and just like before Chihiro placed hers against his own. _His hand is so much bigger than mine! And it's...rough. From the labor, maybe?_ Chihiro blushed then quickly took her hand away.

"A-Arigato..." Haku nodded and sat down over on the other side where Lin and Kamaji were. Taking her shoes and socks off, Chihiro followed him.

The moment she had set the items down though, socks tucked inside her shoes, she was quickly hugged by Lin. "We've missed you so much, Sen! I'm really glad to see you again too."

"I'm glad to see you again as well, Lin. And I've missed you all just as much," Chihiro said as she pulled back and sat down beside Haku. Lin looked her over and noticed how much she grew and how tall she had looked and old she had looked. "How long has it been, Sen? You're so tall and grown up..." She said as she sat down in front of the two. Beginning to eat her breakfast. Chihiro looked at her.

"Eight years..." Kamaji had returned to his perch and was eating the same way she had last seen him eating. It was wonderful to know that not everything and everyone had changed. That somethings were still the same.

"Eight years? Really?"

"Hai..."

"Well have you been up to? What's happened with you?" The rest of the time that Lin had to offer before having to return upstairs to work was spent with Chihiro telling them all what she had been up to in the eight years that had passed since they had last seen her.


	5. Chapter 4: A Visit to Yubaba for a Room

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER'S IN THIS ANIME! I DO HOWEVER OWN A COPY OF THE DVD!**

* * *

><p>It was time to go see Yubaba now. Chihiro knew she wanted to stay here, but she wanted Haku to stay with her. Perhaps he would. She wasn't sure but intended to ask him after paying Yubaba a visit first. Chihiro had left her shoes and socks down in the boiler room with the sootballs like last time. Barefooted now, she moved through the bathe house with ease. Some of the people there remembered her and were glad to see her. Some...still not so much. But there were a lot of new faces this time. Which meant there were chances of making new friends.<p>

As Chihiro made her way to the very top of the bathe house, she silently wished that Haku was with her. Bathe said he had to go see Zeniba about something. _"It's a surprise for you."_ He had told her before he left. With a shake of her head, Chihiro pushed his words from her mind and focused on her task at hand. Getting Yubaba to agree on letting her stay here the way she was letting Haku come and go now that he no longer worked for her. This was easier said than done.

Stepping off of the elevator, Chihiro again looked around before slightly glancing back to the elevator. Watching the doors close before she sucked up a deep breath and stepped forward. Walking towards the door with the creepy handle. She knocked once and when the handle's creepy eyes looked to her, Chihiro shuddered a bit. _"Well if it isn't the little ningen. Come to ask for your job again?"_

"Iie. May I come in and speak with you Yubaba?" The door handle seemed to glare at her before the doors opened and before Yubaba could pull her down the halls with the magic, Chihiro had begun to quickly walk down the halls. Apparently it wasn't fast enough for Yubaba though since she still used her magic to drag Chihiro into the room. Making her stumbled and tumble to the floor just like before. Groaning as she sat up and rubbed her head with a glare, Chihiro looked at Yubaba a little irritated now. "Was that necessary?"

"What is you want, ningen?"

"I want a room here." Yubaba looked up from her paper work, annoyed. Chihiro just looked at her coldly. She remembered Yubaba's tricks. "I'm not asking for work because I know better than to hand you over my name now. I'm not a kid this time Yubaba. You can't fool me." Yubaba scoffed and went back to her paper work.

"Why in the world would you want a room here? Are you even staying for long?"

"How long I'm here is of no concern to you..." Chihiro said as she got up to her feet and folded her arms over her chest.

"Momma stop it..." Boh said as he came out of the room from beside Yubaba's desk. Chihiro looked to Boh and smiled. "Hi welcome back Sen."

"Arigato, Boh-chan!"

"But sweetie...I can't just hand out a free room to Sen."

"Yes you can. It's that or let her room with Haku..." Yubaba grumbled then took a breath of her cigarette. Exhaling deeply. The smoking coming out of her nostrils again.

"Oh, alright. Fine. She can have her own room." She said as she took another drag of her cigarette. Chihiro smiled a bit and bowed to her.

"Arigato, Yubaba-san." She looked at Boh as she straightened. "Arigato to you as well Boh-chan. I'll probably stop by tomorrow to play with you." Boh smiled and nodded to Chihiro before watching her turn and leave the room quickly.

After leaving Yubaba's office, Chihiro had taken the familiar stairs and halls down to the room where she had use to sleep with Lin and some of the other girls. She stopped briefly to take a look in on the room. It was empty which meant the girls were still working. But Chihiro felt exhausted. Yes, it was time to sleep. She would be awake again in the morning, she knew that. But once she had gone through the same steps she had taken before when she was here, Chihiro knew she would be sleeping all day and awake most of the night just like everyone else.

Leaving her old room, she wondered down the hall a few more ways till she came to an empty room near by. It wasn't being used by anyone. Not to knowledge anyways. Smiling, she slide open the shoji door and stepped inside. Sliding it closed behind her before proceeding to make her bed and call it a night. Her pajamas...the familiar uniform she had use to work in.


	6. Chapter 5: Haku's Perspective

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER'S IN THIS ANIME! I DO HOWEVER OWN A COPY OF THE DVD!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: After Saturday, getting chapters up will be slow as will be writing them. But both shall be done. Slowly but efficiently. :) Thanks for the support so far readers! I hope I'm doing a good job with this story. Or at least well enough to appeal to you readers out there!**

* * *

><p>I remember the look on Chihiro's face so clearly that night that I find her huddled in fear. She looked so frightened. Wishing that she was only dreaming that everything had been happening to her. She had been so afraid that when I tried to get her eat one of the berries, she had even tried to push me away. But her hands and arms had only gone through me. The sensation had tickled and felt strange, but it had made her even more afraid. I was surprised I even got her to eat the berry at all after that. But worse had only been to come.<p>

_"A-Ano...Haku..." Chihiro's frightful voice had said in the elevator. Her eyes had found me with ease since I was standing beside her._

_"No idle chatter. And call me Master Haku..." I told her with a cruel harshness. She looked away from me in shock and as she lowered her head, I wished for nothing more then to hug her and tell her I was sorry. To explain why I had to be so mean._

I hated myself. She was frightened as is and was really hoping that I would be nice and comfort her. Be her friend. Even if I was going to be the only friend she had for the time. And I had let her down. I had made her think there were two of me. I still laugh when I recall the look on Lin's face the night she told me that.

_"Even under Yubaba's orders, we're not taking humans."_

_"She's already under contract." I said annoyed to the two frogs. They looked back at me with shock as whispered chatter began around me.  
><em>

_"Don't give her to us."_

_"Can't stand the smell..."_

_"Three days of eating our food and her smell will go away. And if she's still not useful boil her. Roast her. Do as you wish." I told them. It was a way of warning Chihiro what would happen if she couldn't keep herself strong enough to do this work and save her parents. Her eyes were wide and frightful. I felt sick. I had said those things...and even though I knew it'd be over my dead body that she would fall to harm, I still felt sick. I had said them..._

I shook my head and pushed that memory away. I hated remembering her fearful face. The way I felt sick and wanted to die. The only good thing that came of that night was entrusting her to Lin. I knew Lin would keep her safe. Keep her strong. Before I had become Yubaba's apprentice at that time, I had been working beside Lin. She was a friend and I trusted her. Even though we constantly found ways to get under each other's skin. Another memory surfaced now. It was the next morning. The morning I took her to see her parents at the pig pen.

_I could see where Chihiro was laying beside the sleeping Lin. Despite her being snuggled and warm under her blankets, she was shaking. She was shaking because she was scared. I frowned and quietly stepped through the room to her. Easily avoiding stepping on any of the sleeping girls. They would all have my dragon scales if they woke up and found me in here. Kneeling down beside Chihiro, I placed a hand on her shoulder and she had stopped shaking. I gave a quiet chuckle. She was trying to be still to pretend for her sake to be asleep. "Meet me at the bridge. I'll take you to see your parents." I whispered softly to her before standing and leaving the room. Retaking all of my steps past the sleeping girls._

The memory made me smile a little. Her having become still beneath my touch had showed me, she was learning quickly. To quickly become still like that was a positive sign that she would be alright here. Yes, she was a strong one. I had taken her to see her parents that morning. She had gotten upset after seeing them. She told them, no promised them she'd get them out of there. Chihiro had run off after that. I found her near the garden. Kneeling down and hugging her knees to her. I stood beside her for a moment before reaching into the pocket of my shirt and pulling out her cloths.

_"My cloths! I thought they had gotten thrown away..."_

_"Keep them hidden. You'll need them when you go back." I told her as I watched her reach inside and pull out a card._

_"Chi-hi-ro?" She asked confused. "Chihiro..." She gasped then and looked up at me. "That's my name isn't it?" She said suddenly surprised. She had almost forgotten. Yubaba had almost taken her name. I kept my growl low and hidden. How DARE Yubaba steal her name!_

I hated Yubaba more than I already did at that moment. She had almost stolen Chihiro's name on her. It made me grateful to know I had prevented that. I had saved her and gave her, her name back. Chihiro of course had repaid me for it later when she gave me back my own name. Of course that part had come after she saved my life from Zeniba's spell and helped me get onto the witch's good side. _Speaking of Zeniba..._ I thought as her house finally began to come into sight. No Face was already waiting outside for me as I landed and shifted back into my human form. I walked towards him and nodded my head with a bow. No Face copied my movement then brought me inside.

Sitting at the table, I waited for Zeniba to emerge from one of the back rooms. I slightly wondered what she was doing inside the room. I could hear her shuffling about and doing something. I just wasn't sure what. Finally after what seemed like forever, thought it couldn't have been more than twenty or thirty minutes at most, she appeared. "Haku. So good to see you again."

"Zeniba...I came for Chihiro's gift."

"Yes, I know why you are here, Haku." I arched a brow then remembered.

"That's right. You have the gift of foresight." Zeniba just looked at me with a smile as she turned and walked over towards her fire place and removed the teapot that hung there.

"Chihiro has seen her friends, yes?" I nodded and watched her pour the tea into a cup for herself. "That's good. I bet she's missed them. I want to see you too, Haku."

"Yes, I know Zeniba. She would like to see you and No Face again as well."

"Chihiro's gift is nearly done. I wish to give it to her myself. Bring her by tomorrow night and I will give her, her gift." I nodded and stood up with a now then.

"Hai..." With that I turned to leave but Zeniba stopped me with something I found chilling.

"Stay close to her Haku. She's about to need you more than you realize." I spun around and faced Zeniba.

"What are you talking about?" She didn't answer me. "Zeniba?"

"Just stay close to her Haku...And remember. Things aren't always as they appear to be." I sighed with some frustration, bowing again.

"Hai..." I straightened and walked out. Shifting back into dragon form and taking off. I hated it when Zeniba spoke in riddles. Things were always so confusing that way. I wasn't good with riddles. They always took me a while to answer to understand. _Perhaps Kamaji would understand what she meant._ I thought as I took the rest of the night and some few hours of the wee morning to get back to the bathe house.


	7. Chapter 6: The Beginning of a Lesson

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER'S IN THIS ANIME! I DO HOWEVER OWN A COPY OF THE DVD!**

* * *

><p>Dead weight laid at the end of Chihiro's bed. It made her stir when she could no longer stretch her legs out straight. At first she thought to be else where. Over at Mika's house probably where Mika's dog tended to lay at the foot of their shared bed. "Mnh...Yosha...get off..." Chirhiro groaned as she nudged the thing laying at her feet. It didn't move but it made a sound. "Yosha..." She groaned again while rubbing her eyes. Sighing in frustration, she growled a bit and sat up. Ready to yell at the dog. But the yell faded in her throat as she saw it was simply Haku. His head was lifted and he was looking at her oddly. "Haku..." Chihiro pulled her feet away from him and hugged her knees close to her chest. "Ah...Su-sumimasen...I uh...thought you were..." Haku reverted back to his human form and tilted his head to the side.<p>

"Whose Yosha?" He asked her. Chihiro laughed a little.

"It's the name of the dog my friend has. She's a husky with pretty blue eyes."

"A...husky? Dog?" Haku blinked. He had never heard of these things. He didn't even know what they were.

"Oh yeah...you don't much about the human world, do you?" Chihrio asked him with a slight giggle. Haku shook his head. "I'll have to teach you sometime then."

"Why can't it be now? No one else is awake yet."

"Haku...I need to eat some breakfast. And I need to get dressed. Out." Haku, at first, didn't seem to understand what she meant when she said out. But it clicked quickly inside his head. Nodding, he got off the bed and left her room. The rice paper door sliding open and closed behind him. For a few minutes, Chihiro sat there on her bed smiling. He was cute when he tilted his head to the side. His teal eyes shimmering with confusion and curiosity. Chuckling, she shook her head and got up from the bed. Proceeding to get dressed.

Twenty or so minutes later, the shoji door behind Haku slides open and Chihiro steps out. Haku turned to face her when he heard the door slid open and when she stepped out, he became stunned. He said nothing. Only stood there and looked at her. Her long brown hair was pulled back with that familiar hair tie. She was dressed in a traditional kimono but it was styled differently. It looked...more modern rather than traditional. But it fit Chihiro nicely and showed off her womanely curves. "So...I've decided."

"De-Decided?" Haku asked blushing. Closing his eyes, he opened them again quickly. "Decided about what?"

"About teaching you silly." Chihiro said beaming. "About the human world and the things or people we have in it. But I want something in return."

"What is it?"

"I want you to teach me a little more about the spirit world and the different spirits that inhabit it. Okay?" Chihiro ask. Haku blinked a bit then smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright." He smiled back at her and offered her his hand. "Shall we go get you food now?"

"Hai..." Chihiro took his hand and blushed as they began to walk down the hall. Intent on going downstairs and to the kitchen.

**((A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that it's been so long! I've been really busy since I got back home for the summer and now for my first year of collage. Yay. But I've got some time, not a whole lot though, to put this up. That's why it's kinda a short chapter. My apologies readers! Anyways! I thank all of you who have been following this story or have added it to ****favorites or have left me wonderful reviews. To one of my reviewers I say that you should watch it subbed. It's really different listening to it in Japanese and reading the English subtitles. It's kinda better that way actually. Keep up with the good reviews everyone and I'll keep trying to get some time out of my days to work on the story.))**


	8. Chapter 7: Morning Frustrations

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER'S IN THIS ANIME! I DO HOWEVER OWN A COPY OF THE DVD!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been soooooooooooo long. But after reading over some reviews and finally deciding on which story wanted more work, I have decided to refocus my attention on this story just for all you who are reading and have added me to your favorites or alerts. Thank you so much! 3 You all are wonderful. I'm working on the next chapter now and if I can keep a focus long enough tonight, which is highly likely, I'll probably have more chapters up tonight before I crash for the night and such. ANYWAYS! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Taking the stairs hand in hand, Chihiro and Haku were stopped half way down by Lin. "There you two are! I was starting to think I would have to come and wake you up again Sen." She said. Making Chihiro laugh.<p>

"Haku beat you too it." She said back to her. Rubbing the back of her neck a little bit. Lin looked at them strangely.

"Dragon boy? Just what DID he do?" Chihiro's eyes went wide as she blushed. Realizing how Lin had processed the information.

"O-OH! Iie! Not like that! He um...Well I mean he was in the room but he..."

"I slept at the foot of her bed. She mistook me for a dog,:

"A dog? Wait! What were YOU doing in her room?" Chihiro just sighed and left the two to their bickering while she went to get breakfast. Three rice balls, a basket full of candy for the soot balls, and a bowl of rice for Kamaji. She, Lin, and Haku could share the rice balls. It was nearly a full four minutes before the two had noticed that Chihiro had walked away. Thankfully...they knew where to find her. The boiler room. Not even an hour had passed and already Chihiro was a little frustrated with trying to explain certain things about the human world to her two friends. "So...a dog is nothing more than an animal covered in different styles and color of fur?" Lin said. Chihiro smiled a little.

"Hai! That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Then where did 'drowned rat' come from?" Chihiro groaned and whined softly.

"It was an expression. Just a funnier way to say, 'I'm soaking wet.' 's all." The two just stared at her. "Nevermind." She says. Setting down her half eaten rice ball and getting up to her feet. Grabbing the bucket of what looked like candy, she began to toss handfuls to the soot balls, who chirped and squeaked with glee as they began to gather them up and retreat with them. Lin and Haku looked at each other then at Chihiro.

"Way to go, Dragon boy. You made her mad!"

"Me? You're the one who was asking all the questions."

"Stop it. Both of you." Kamaji said as he looked over his shoulder and still managed to eat his bowl of rice. "Your both to blame." He said simply and then looked to the three strings of bath tokens that dropped. "Eh?" He sets his bowl of rice down and looks at the tokens before grabbing his hammer like thing and banging on the wheel near his work bench. "Alright, you balls of soot! Back to work!" He yells. Startling Chihiro a little bit.

"That means it's time for us to go back upstairs and handle the baths." She heard Lin say. Turning to face the two. Lin and Haku got up to their feet as he handed Sen her rice ball.

"Arigato. Ja ne Kamaji!" Chihiro called as she started for the passage way with Lin only to stop when she realized that Haku wasn't following. "Haku?" He nods and starts following her.

"To the garden?" He asks. Chihiro looks to him and nods.

"The garden...sounds nice.


	9. Chapter 8: A Visit to the Garden

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER'S IN THIS ANIME! I DO HOWEVER OWN A COPY OF THE DVD!**

* * *

><p>Walking to the garden with Kohaku at her side, she could still remember that dream she had when she first came here. She had just helped that rich and powerful water spirit. He had given her some kind of medicine. She thought that maybe it would help her parents and went running for the barn. She had shouted for her parents. Told them it was a gift. But then she couldn't figure out which two pigs were her parents. It had seemed so real it was almost surprising when she found it was only a dream. She still couldn't believe she had tasted it, but she had been glad she had been gifted the strange medicine. It had saved Haku's life along with her love for him. "Haku?"<p>

"Hai?" He asks. Not turning to look at her as they walked.

"Do you remember the first time we were in the garden?"

"Hai. I took you to see your parents that first morning." Haku said. Both of them remembering one part of that day. She had gotten upset after seeing them. She told them, no promised them she'd get them out of there. Chihiro had run off after that. Haku found her near the garden after that. She was knelt down and hugging her knees to her. Haku had stood beside her for a moment before reaching into the pocket of his shirt and pulling out her cloths.

_"My cloths! I thought they had gotten thrown away..."_

_"Keep them hidden. You'll need them when you go back." I told her as I watched her reach inside and pull out a card._

_"Chi-hi-ro...Chihiro...That's my name isn't it?" She said suddenly surprised._

Before long they had reached the garden and they passed through the confusing maze to end up in the same spot from the memory. Sitting down in the same exact spots, Chihio hugged her knees to her chest a little and laid her forehead on her knees. Causing Kohoku to look at her with a little worry. "Are you alright?"

"Hai. Just tiered I guess..." He arched a brow at her.

"You got an awful lot of sleep last night. You shouldn't be tiered."

"Time difference..." Was her simple muttered answer with a yawn. Shyly and softly, Kohaku reached an arm over her and wrapped it around her shoulders. Pulling her to him a little bit.

"Then we'll rest here for a little bit." He said with a nod. Chihiro looked up at him and smiled before closing her eyes and deciding to just rest her legs like this.

"Kohaku?"

"Hm?"

"Will you tell me about the Spirit World?" She asked. Well, muttered really. Haku looked over to her and nodded.

"Hai. Ano...first, you rest." He said. Giving Chihiro's shoulder a squeeze. "And Chihiro..."

"Nani?"

"I'm glad you're back." Now she blushed a little bit.

"I'm glad I'm here too..." She said before she drifted off to sleep for a little while again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, watching from the bathe house on a balcony level, a girl with long flowing teal hair and silver colored eyes was watching Kohaku and Chihiro with a glare. That little ningen. She was getting in the way of what she wanted and that was Kohaku. Even if he didn't know it yet. But Mizuchi was patient. And cunning as well as clever. She would find a way to rid of the little ningen and make Kohaku hers. After all...a dragon should be with another a dragon. Not to mention the fact they're both spirits. To think of even getting to have a relationship with a human...it was unthinkable! And Mizuchi wasn't going to let it happen. No matter what measures she took to make sure it was stopped. Scoffing, she flicked her hair over her shoulder and turned and walked away from the scene. "Baka no ningen!" She growled softly between gritted teeth. Oh how Mizuchi hated working here but it was the only way to make sure her father had tabs on Yubaba's fortune. That's what HE wanted. However...the only good part about working here was Kohaku. She smiled again. Kohaku...he would be hers<p> 


End file.
